Go to Teikoku Gakuen!
by RisaLoveHiru
Summary: Lanjutan dari Valentine. Krn kesalahan author, chapter'na jadi kepisah begini. Apa yg terjadi di Teikoku Gakuen? Full chapter. :D
1. Chapter 1

Oke. Chapter ke 2. Hope u all enjoy this fic! =)

Teikoku Gakuen

Tiktiktik. Hiruma dengan cepat mengetik pesan lalu mengirimnya ke manajer sialan *baca: Mamori* Seusainya Hiruma kembali menekuni beberapa kertas yang berisi taktik amefuto.

Itu adalah sejam sebelum mereka akan berangkat ke Teikoku Gakuen.

***

Mamori menerima pesan dari Hiruma yang mengatakan dia akan menunggunya di depan pintu stasiun. Mamori segera membereskan peralatannya lebih cepat lagi. Untuk Hiruma tidak ada kata terlambat. Kalau terlambat ya ditinggal.

Sejenak Mamori terhenti di tengah-tengah kesibukannya. Pandangannya terhenti di sebuah bungkusan pink. Di dalamnya berisi cokelat.

_Ahh.. kenapa kemarin aku membuatnya?? Aneh-aneh saja.. padahal aku sudah bertekad tidak akan memberikannya untuknya!_

Mamori menggigit bibir. Bimbang. _Bawa atau tidak ya…_

UH!!! Mamori akhirnya menyambar bungkusan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. _Aku pasti akan menyesal nanti!!_

Beberapa menit kemudian Mamori sudah melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Pergi menuju stasiun untuk menemui anggota Deimon lainnya dan… Hiruma.

***

"Lama sekali kau, manajer sialan?" gerutu Hiruma kesal ketika akhirnya Mamori tiba juga di stasiun. Mamori berusaha menarik nafas. Di tengah jalan Mamori terpaksa lari ke stasiun karena bus yang dia tunggu-tunggu tidak datang juga. Keringat menetes dari wajah Mamori.

"Huuh.. Aku lari tau ke sini!" gerutu Mamori kesal. Dia merogoh kantong, mencari sapu tangan. Tapi Hiruma sudah lebih dulu melempar sapu tangan ke wajah Mamori.

"Cepat hapus keringat sialanmu! Menjijikkan!" Hiruma membuka sebungkus permen karet. Digigitnya permen karet itu santai. Hiruma tidak menyadari Mamori tengah menahan senyum dibalik sapu tangannya.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Mamori, menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berdua.

"Hah? Kita cuma pergi berdua, manajer sialan! Apa kau pikir kita piknik ke sana?"

"Tapi-tapiii…" Mamori menjadi gugup. Berdua saja dengan Hiruma? Mimpi buruk sekaligus terindahnya terjadi sekaligus.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo berangkat!" Hiruma membalikkan badan dan bergegas menuju kereta. Mamori berdiri mematung. Tak percaya.

"Ayo! Dasar lambat!" Hiruma berdecak. Diraihnya tangan Mamori dan ditariknya ke kereta. "Kalau kita telat gara-gara kau, awas saja!"

Mamori terkesiap. Tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Hiruma?

Hiruma membawanya masuk ke dalam kereta dan mereka duduk di salah satu gerbong. Hiruma mendudukkan Mamori di salah satu bangku dan dirinya sendiri duduk disebelahnya.

"Benar-benar manajer yang lambat!" gerutu Hiruma, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Awas kalau aku sampai harus menyeretmu lagi!"

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukannya!"

"Cerewet!"

Mamori membuang muka. Malas meladeni Hiruma.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Tapi Mamori sudah tidak tahan lagi. Selain dia bisa mati kebosanan kalau begini terus, dia juga semakin salah tingkah ketika merasakan bahunya dan bahu Hiruma beberapa kali bersentuhan. Beberapa kali juga Mamori tidak sengaja menyenggol lengan Hiruma ketika memperbaiki poninya untuk sekedar aktifitas supaya tidak gugup.

"Aku—Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" Mamori bangkit dari kursinya dan buru-buru ke toilet. Hiruma memandangnya, mengernyit. _Kenapa dia?_

Mamori berusaha memperbaiki perasaannya. Ini-bukan-apa-apa!!! Aku-tidak mungkin-suka-padanya!!

Agak lama sebelum akhirnya Mamori kembali ke gerbong mereka. Hiruma menatapnya sinis.

"Sakit perut atau cari cowok cakep?" goda Hiruma tapi tidak memandang Mamori langsung. Dia tengah menekuni segepok taktik amefuto *lagi*

"Grr!! Hiruma!! Bisa tidak jangan menggodaku terus!?" jerit Mamori putus asa menghadapi Hiruma. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Apa hakmu melarangku?"

Mamori tidak bisa menjawab. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hiruma dengan kesal. Dia bertekad tidak akan menggubris Hiruma lagi.

Mamori yang tengah kesal itu beberapa menit kemudian tertidur. Capek. Tanpa sadar kepalanya bersandar di bahu Hiruma. Hiruma tersentak. Didapatinya manajernya itu tengah tidur pulas.

"Dia pikir aku bantal?" gerutu Hiruma. Namun perlahan tangan Hiruma terulur dan merengkuh Mamori ke dekatnya. Mamori cuma mengeluh sedikit.

"Dingin.."

Hiruma tersenyum mengejek. Dia mendorong Mamori lembut dan perlahan menjauhkan Mamori darinya. Lalu dilepasnya jaketnya, disampirkannya ke tubuh Mamori dan kembali menarik Mamori mendekatinya.

"Manajer yang merepotkan…" kekeh Hiruma.

***

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, manajer sialan?" Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Mamori membangunkannya. Dia merasakan nafas yang hangat di dekat telinganya.

"Hiru-ma?"

"Siapa lagi? Cepat bangun, sialan! Kau membuatku pegal-pegal."

Mamori membuka matanya. Dia baru saja menyadari dirinya tengah bersandar di bahu Hiruma. Cepat-cepat dia bangkit. Jaket Hiruma langsung terjatuh.

"Kau?" Mamori berbisik tak percaya. Dadanya bergerumuh kencang.

"Apa? Bereskan barangmu, kita sudah sampai!" dengus Hiruma, memungut jaketnya dan memakainya kembali.

Mamori benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Mamori. Diluar sudah gelap.

"Hotel. Aku harus tidur." jawab Hiruma pendek.

Mereka masuk ke dalam hotel dekat stasiun dan selagi Hiruma check-in, Mamori duduk di lobby. Dia tengah mengingat kembali perasaan campur-aduk yang terus ditebarkan Hiruma beberapa hari ini. Mamori merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Manajer sialan!" Mamori terkesiap. Wajah Hiruma dekat sekali dengannya. "Kekeke, cepat angkat barangmu! Kita ke kamar!"

Mamori menurut. Tapi dia kaget sekali ketika sampai di kamar yang dimaksud.

"APA?? Kita berdua!?"

"Maumu apa?"

"Setidaknya kita lain kamar! Tidak seperti ini!!!" Mamori menunjuk kasur double _bed_ yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Kau pikir kita punya dana banyak??"

"Ini—"

Hiruma sudah lebih dahulu mendorong Mamori. Mamori terjatuh di kasur yang empuk. Dia terperangah. Hiruma berada di atasnya, menatapnya licik.

Hiruma mendekat. Nafasnya kembali menerpa Mamori. Mamori merasakan wajahnya berubah merah. Panas.

"Kau pikir aku sudi?" Hiruma semakin mendekat. Jarak bibir mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi. "Atau kau malah ingin?"

Mamori hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Berharap Hiruma segera menjauh.

Hiruma nyengir setan. Dia merogoh hape dan memotret ekspresi Mamori yang sangat ketakutan. Lalu dia bangkit dan tertawa ala setannya.

"Kekeke! Wajahmu lucu sekali, manajer sialan!"

Mamori memberengut. _Sialan Hiruma!!_

"Awas saja kau, Hiruma!!! Akan kubalas!!!"

"Apa? Kau akan membalasnya saat aku tidur nanti?"

Hening. Mamori teringat apa yang menyebabkan dia marah tadi…

_*To be Continued*_

Oke.. Gimana nih?? Banyak banget adegan romantisnya, hehe.. Sampe penulis gregetan sendiri!! Hehe. Chapter 3 harus menunggu, karena penulis agak capek… 2 cerita dalam 1 siang *loh?* Mungkin nanti malam tepat hari Minggu tanggal 27 September 2009 Chapter 3 akan diterbitkan. Sabar aja ya.. Review plisss.


	2. Yamato & Karin

Maaf kawan-kawan. Ternyata waktunya nggak cukup, jadi ficnya molor dari rencana yang saya jadwalkan. Hix. Sori banget. Ent terima kasih buat review kalian, masukannya sangat diterima! Sorry banget soal chapter 1 dan 2 yang nggak digabung karena KEBEGOAN penulis yang masih anak bawang di ff. Maklum, penulis dudut ini nggak nyadar ada cara buat masukin chapter biar di satu cerita sekaligus. Bego!! (-.0 )

Oke. Berhenti ngoceh. Nanti lebih panjang dari ceritanya. Selamat membaca untuk kalian semua! ^^

***EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21***

Yamato and Karin

"…apa maksudmu, Hiruma!? Tentu saja aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam!!" teriakan Mamori kembali terdengar. Tapi namanya juga Hiruma. Jelas dia cuek bebek saja dengan segala kehisterisan Mamori.

"Mungkin saja kan? Aku harus hati-hati." Hiruma memasang wajah cengiran tanpa dosanya. Membuat Mamori semakin gemas ingin menjitak rambut jabrik kuning itu.

"Kekeke. Sekarang aku mau tidur. Awas saja kalau kau macam-macam!" ancam Hiruma, memberi isyarat 'buku ancaman' dengan jarinya.

Mamori meleletkan lidah. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Baru saja Mamori selesai membuat garis pembatas dengan menggunakan bantal ketika Hiruma yang sudah berbaring dengan nyamannya memintanya *baca: perintah* mematikan lampu.

"Kau kan bisa melakukannya sendiri!" gerutu Mamori, tapi tetap saja dia mematikan lampu. Seketika ruangan menjadi gelap.

Mamori merebahkan tubuhnya. Rasanya capek sekali. Dari tadi perasaannya terus naik turun tidak menentu. Dan sekarang!? Hiruma malah tidur di sebelahnya. Mengerikan!!

Mamori berusaha memejamkan matanya. Lari ke alam mimpi, melupakan semua kejadian hari ini. Tapi susah sekali. Berkali-kali dia membalikkan posisi badannya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan besar *kalian pasti tau punya siapa* menyambar pinggangnya dan menarik tubuh Mamori mendekat. Mamori gelagapan. Segera dia menaruh tangan di depan dada, memasang tameng.

Tangan Mamori menyentuh dada Hiruma yang bidang. Perlahan, aroma tubuh Hiruma kembali tercium… Mamori kembali terbius. *oh, jangan protes di sini. Adegannya mirip terus, sorry*

"Hiruma!?" bisik Mamori panik. Tapi Hiruma tidak menanggapi. Malah terdengar dengkuran halus.

"Dia tidur!? Tidak dapat kupercaya!" bisik Mamori sebal. Dia menarik tangan Hiruma, berusaha melepas pelukannya—

GYUT! Hiruma malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Sekarang wajah Mamori malah berada tepat di dada Hiruma. Garis pembatas yang dia buat hancur sudah!

Mamori tidak bisa melepas pelukan itu—begitu erat. Pasrah, Mamori membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu.

_Hhh. Kenapa begini? Apa maksudnya?_ Mamori berpikir dalam hati. _Terlalu berat.. Ini malah membuatku semakin kacau. Hiruma tak mungkin menganggapku lebih.. Aku hanya manajer untuknya!_

Diam-diam Mamori menangis. Kalau saja Mamori mau mendongakkan kepalanya, dia akan mendapati Hiruma tengah menatapnya. Lekat. Hiruma merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi bajunya..

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan tetap berpelukan. Perasaan keduanya tak menentu.

***

Seusai sarapan pagi, mereka segera berangkat menuju Teikoku Gakuen. Di sana Yamato dan Karin sudah menunggu mereka.

"Hai, Hiruma! Mamori!" Yamato menyapa keduanya. Hiruma menggigit permen karetnya santai sambil menenteng bazookanya seperti biasa. Mamori membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Hai~Hiru—hiii." Karin batal memberi salam. Takut. Dia akhirnya hanya menyapa Mamori. "Haii, Mamo-chan."

"Tak usah bertele-tele, pelari sialan. Cepat bereskan masalah ini." Hiruma menggerutu, menodongkan bazookanya ke Yamato. Mamori buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Oke. Hiruma, kau ikut denganku." Yamato memberi isyarat. "Karin, kau dengan Mamori ya. Kita ketemu lagi nanti."

Mereka berpisah jalan. Hiruma dan Yamato membahas strategi, sedangkan Karin dan Mamori…

"Kenapa kau ikut juga ya? Eh—" Karin cepat-cepat meralat ucapannya, "Maksudku ini kan tugas antar pemimpin tim saja. Manajer kan tidak usah ikut."

Mamori tertegun. Eh? Kalau begitu… kenapa Hiruma mengajaknya? Aneh!

Mamori mendadak teringat kata-kata Hiruma. Saat itu..

"_Lupakan masalah cokelat itu, sialan! Kau tak akan bisa menyerahkan kepada siapa pun. Karena ada aku."_

Ini maksudnya? Hiruma bermaksud menutup kemungkinan fans Mamori menerima cokelat darinya? Masa—masaa..

_TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!_

"Mamo-chan? Eh, bagaimana kalau kita buat cokelat saja?? Hari ini kan hari Valentine!" ajak Karin antusias. "Kita bisa pakai ruangan klub masak."

"EH??"

"Daripada bosan! Aku juga tidak ada kerjaan—latihan sudah selesai—ayo!" Karin menariknya ke ruangan klub masak. Menyodorinya celemek dan peralatan dapur lainnya.

"Ayo kita bikin!"

"Karin-chan mau bikin untuk siapa?" tanya Mamori iseng. Sebenarnya pikirannya terus melayang ke kalimat Hiruma waktu itu, tapi dia berusaha menepisnya. _Itu pasti bohong!_

"Eh… _ano_.."

"Yamato-kun ya?"

"EH!?? Kokk…" Karin salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah.

Mamori mengulum senyum. "Sudah kuduga! Sejak kapan?"

"Eh—sejak duluu.. Tapiii aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya…" Karin memainkan adonan cokelatnya, putus asa. "Kalau Mamo-chan? Pasti untuk Hiruma ya?"

Ganti Mamori yang malu. Tapi karena Karin sudah jujur padanya, maka Mamori menceritakan semua hal yang membebaninya. Karin mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Jelas ada maksud tersembunyi!" ucapnya penuh keyakinan. "Tidak mungkin dia mengajakmu tanpa alasan. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan cokelat yang kau bawa itu?"

"Aku.. Tidak tau." Mamori mendesah.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau buat untuk Yamato-kun saja. Cokelat terima kasih." saran Karin. "Lebih baik kau memberi Hiruma-kun cokelat yang kau bawa itu saja. Bahan disini terbatas, pasti tidak seenak yang kau bikin di rumah.."

Mamori menurut. Mereka membuat cokelat hingga sore hari *lama banget, pakai ngobrol dan curhat sih* Ketika cokelat sudah selesai dibungkus rapi, pintu ruangan klub terbuka dan Yamato serta Hiruma masuk.

"Harum sekali! Kalian membuat cokelat?" tanya Yamato antusias. Mamori, yang memang membuat cokelat untuk Yamato mendekati Yamato dan memberi cokelatnya. Hiruma tertegun. Namun hanya sesaat, dan dia segera mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi licik seperti biasa.

"Untukmu, Yamato-kun!" ucap Mamori. "Ini—"

"Wah, makasih!" Yamato tersenyum.

"Kekeke, awas nanti kau sakit perut! Apa perlu sekarang kucarikan obat, pelari sialan?" tanya Hiruma licik. "Itu pasti ada racunnya atau apa—"

"Tentu saja tidak!!"

"YA-HAA! Aku tau! Pasti ada ramuan cintanya! Wahh, fansmu pasti kaget. Ternyata kau menyukai pemain kelas ACE seperti dia, ya?"

"BUKAN!!!"

"Kekeke. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Kekeke, ayo cewek sialan! Kita menyingkir!" Hiruma menarik Karin keluar. Karin gelagapan. Bingung kok jadi seperti ini?  
"Ano.. Hiruma-kun—" BLAM.

Hanya tinggal Mamori dan Yamato. Yamato menatap Mamori keheranan.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak—" Mamori merasakan matanya panas. "Maksudku, itu cokelat terima kasih. Sebaiknya kau menemui Karin.."

Mamori keluar dan mendapati Hiruma dan Karin sudah tidak ada. Hatinya teriris. _Andai Hiruma tau…_

***

Mamori kembali ke hotel dengan perasaan gontai. Dia menyesali tindakannya membuatkan Yamato cokelat—karena sepertinya membuat Hiruma salah paham. Hiruma mengira dia menyukai Yamato.. Padahal..

Mamori membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati ruangannya sangat gelap. Rupanya Hiruma belum kembali. Karena kesedihannya Mamori malas menghidupkan lampu. Dia bahkan tidak mencuci muka dulu. Mamori langsung saja melempar dirinya ke atas kasur...

BRUK.

Apa ini? Mamori sedikit heran. Rasanya sesuatu yang bidang.. Ini bukan kasur—

"Dasar manajer gila. Menjauh dari tubuhku."

Mamori seperti disetrum. Hiruma ternyata ada! Merasa bersalah dan canggung, Mamori buru-buru bangun tapi malah terjatuh lagi dan kembali menimpa Hiruma.

Mereka terdiam. Hening sehening-heningnya *anggap aja suasana kuburan* Mamori membuang muka, tidak berani menatap Hiruma. Hiruma berusaha mencari siluet wajah Mamori tapi sangat susah di tengah kegelapan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana tadi?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Hiruma?"

"Kau kan sudah punya cowok baru? Kekeke, reaksi monyet sialan itu gimana, ya? Kekeke.." Hiruma terkekeh. Mamori semakin sakit hati.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak suka dengan Yamato!"

"Kekeke.. Tak usah bohong, manajer sialan. Siapa pun juga sudah melihat kau memberikan cokelat untuk pelari sialan itu." Hiruma mendengus mengejek. "Masa kau mau mangkir?"

"Lebih baik kau segera menyingkir, badanmu berat sekali…" Hiruma mengeluh. "Bisa-bisa tulangku patah. Hey—apa ini? Gelap—"

Sesuatu yang lembek dan manis menyapu bibir Hiruma. _Apa ini?_ gerutu Hiruma. _Rasanya dia pernah mencicipinya.. Lengket dan manis.._

_Cokelat?!_

"Cokelat!?" Hiruma mendesis. "Apa yang kau berikan untukku, manajer sialan?"

"Kau sudah tau…"

"Ya tapi kenapa kau memberiku cokelat juga!?"

"Karena…"

Diam.

"Karena apa?" Hiruma memecahkan keheningan *pake apa? Palu? Hehe*

"…sudah makan saja! Apa kau ingin mengejekku sekarang?" Mamori tertawa sumbang. "Pasti kau akan mengatakan macam-macam.."

"Haa!?" *Bayangkan ekspresi 3 bersaudara Ha-Haa di sini!* "Maksudmu aku akan mengatakan aku lupa bawa obat pencahar dan segalanya?"

"Bukannya iya?"

… Hiruma tidak dapat mengakui, hatinya sebenarnya berdebar mendapat cokelat dari Mamori. Cewek yang paling kuat dan tahan banting menghadapi dirinya.. Ugh, kedekatan mereka saat ini malah membuat Hiruma sulit menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh Mamori dalam pelukannya dan—

_Lupakan._

"Kekeke." Hiruma kembali ke sifatnya yang biasa. "Memang itu yang akan kukatakan, manajer sialan! Dan sekarang menyingkir dari tubuhku. Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau kau itu berat? Kue sus itu terlalu berlemak untukmu rupanya?" _Cepat menjauh dariku!!_ Hiruma menahan nafas—sedapat mungkin dia menghindari mencium aroma tubuh Mamori yang wangi..

Mamori tersadar dan buru-buru bangkit. "Tak usah berkomentar soal kue sus! HUH!"

_Kekeke.. Dia manis sekali kalau sudah menyangkut kue sus kesukaannya!_

Mamori menghidupkan lampu kamar. Seketika ruangan menjadi terang benderang. Hiruma masih berbaring di kasur, terkekeh licik.

"Cokelat macam apa itu? Kekeke…"

"Jangan berisik! Aku menyesal membuatnya untukmu!" Mamori membuang muka. Dalam hati dia deg-degan juga. _Wah.. aku sudah menyerahkan cokelatnya!!!_

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membuatnya untukku." Hiruma terkekeh. "Terlalu manis. Membuat gigiku ngilu. Atau kau memang sengaja?"

"Sengaja? Huh! Lebih baik kubuang saja cokelat ini! Toh kamu tidak akan memakannya lagi kan?" Mamori melangkah menuju tong sampah. Hiruma meliriknya dan..

SYUTT!! *Hiruma meniru jurus Sena: Devil Bats Ghost!!*

"Kenapa kau ambil lagi??" Mamori memasang wajah galak tapi sebenarnya menahan senyum. "Katamu terlalu manis, merusak gigimu.."

"Aku lapar. Kalau lapar semuanya terasa enak. Keke.."

"Jadi maksudmu punyaku tidak enak!?"

"YA-HAA! Mengerti juga kau manajer sialan!!" Hiruma menggigit cokelatnya. Hmm.. Manis.

"Huh! Aku tak mengerti maumu, Hiruma!"

"Kau tak mungkin mengerti. Kekeke. Siapa yang bisa mengerti _setan_?" Hiruma tersenyum misterius. "Sekarang kau tidur, manajer sialan! Aku mau keluar!" Hiruma mengambil bazookanya serta tasnya keluar.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana, Hiruma?" Mamori bertanya keheranan. "Sekarang sudah malam! Kau berniat berjudi? Tidak boleh, aku dengan tegas melarangmu.."

"Keke. Aku mau tidur manajer sialan! Aku malas sekamar denganmu! Ribut sekali. Kemarin saja kau ngorok.. Kekeke.."

"APA!?"

"Pokoknya besok jam tujuh kutunggu di lobby! Terlambat, kutinggal!" Hiruma membanting pintu. Mamori menatapnya tak percaya.

_Ada apa dengannya??? Padahal kemarin-kemarin dia bilang tidak ada uang cukup untuk menyewa 2 kamar.. dasar setan aneh!! Memang dia suka saja mempermainkan orang lain.. Tapii.. Eh.. Dia makan cokelatku juga.. Wahh.. Harus bilang makasih nih sama Karin-chan.._

Sementara itu..

Hiruma memesan kamar untuknya sendiri *dengan mudah, mengingat ada buku ancaman* dan di sana dia tidak tidur seperti katanya tadi. Dia merenung.. Mengingat sensasi ketika mereka berdekatan..

Digigitnya cokelat itu.

_Manis.._

Hiruma tersenyum.

"Benar-benar… Manajer yang manis sekali.."

_*to be continued*_

***EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21***

EUH!! Akhirnya.. hehe.. yah. Ini masih ada lanjutannya nanti, kawan-kawan. Hehe. Sekilas info: penulis akan membeberkan bagaimana Hiruma merayakan WHITE DAY!! Yah. Untuk siapa yah sudah jelas. Buat fans HiruMamo wajib baca!! Karena di chapter White Day nanti saya akan memuat banyak adegan mesra by HiruMamo.. Hehe. Kemungkinan akan saya buat bagaimana akhirnya Hiruma menyatakan perasaannya.. *akhirnya* LOH?? Koq saya jadi bocorin banyak ya? Hehe. Gomen, gomen. Tapi chapter ini bakal lama baru saya publish, karena minggu ini banyak sekali tugas dan ulangan terus kakek saya malah kena batu empedu, wah gawat sekali!! Ditunggu saja, ya. Maaf banyak omong. See u.. ^^


	3. White Day

Fic White Day akhirnya bisa diterbitkan juga.. wah. Capek lahir batin euy! Yah, tapi pas bikin ini rasanya sedih banget. Ada temen mau pindah ke Amrik, huhuu.. chapter neh kupersembahkan buat dia!! Bener-bener.. jatoh bangun rasain bersama. Kalo dia ke Amrik kapan lagi bisa ketemu?? Pas di Jakarta aja udah susah.. Ckck.. Pusing mikirinnya *hanya sedikit kestresan penulis*

Okee. Aku bikin fic bukan buat curhat, tapi buat kalian baca! Hehe. Selamat membaca and please enjoy it! =)

PS. Thanks buat yang ngucapin semoga cepet sembuh ke kakekku. Udah baikan dia. Hehe. Merci!! ^^

**EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 **

White Day

Ada air ada api. Ada hujan ada kering. Ada cokelat ada keju *Lho?* Tentu saja ada Valentine ada White Day. Valentine adalah hari membuat cewek berdebar-debar, sedikit epilepsi mungkin, tapi White Day? Cewek biasanya akan merasa seperti ke langit ke tujuh *lebay mode: on* kalau diberikan sesuatu yang manis oleh cowok pujaannya. Tapi sekedar info: kalau nerima sapu tangan mendingan tampar aja itu cowok! Karena sapu tangan mempunyai arti dia menolak kita dan memberi kita sapu tangan untuk menghapus air mata kita.

Mamori dan cewek-cewek lain di SMU Deimon menunggu hari White Day dengan berdebar-debar. Anak-anak cowok jadi semakin sering berkumpul, saling mendiskusikan benda yang cocok diberikan kepada gadis pujaannya. Cokelat? Kue? Syal? Banyak sekali pilihannya.

Sebenarnya Mamori sangat berharap Hiruma akan memberikan sesuatu padanya, tapi dia tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak. Orang seperti Hiruma yang sepertinya tidak bisa mengingat hari ulang tahunnya sendiri—mana mungkin bisa mengingat hari White Day? Di kamusnya tidak mungkin ada kosa kata terima kasih dan maaf. Hanya ada ANCAMAN dan HUKUMAN.

Selain itu tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dari sikap Hiruma ke Mamori. Masih seperti biasa—selalu menggodanya, mengejeknya dan memberi banyak tugas klub yang harus dikerjakan. Untungnya tugas-tugas yang ada dapat membuat Mamori melupakan soal harapan dan kecemasannya soal White Day.

Namun kenyataannya, Hiruma sama sekali tidak melupakan White Day. Malah dia sudah merancang rencana sendiri dan bertekad akan melaksanakannya apa pun yang terjadi *ada yang bisa ngalangin setan kalo bertindak?* Salah satu rencananya adalah memberi Mamori banyak tugas sehingga Mamori akan lupa dengan White Day. Dan rencana itu berjalan sangat mulus!

Pada hari-H, Mamori berjalan cepat ke ruangan klub. Ada beberapa taktik yang Hiruma minta dia diskusikan dan buatkan filenya sesuai datanya masing-masing. Kerjaan yang berat, dan Mamori sengaja bangun pagi untuk mencari data di ruangan klub.

Mamori masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu seperti biasanya. Dia langsung menuju rak yang berisi banyak data dan melanjutkan kerjanya *kira-kira 1 jam gitu deh* Mamori baru saja akan pergi keluar ketika menyadari satu hal: ruangannya terkunci!!

"Tidak!!" desis Mamori shock. Pelajaran sudah berlangsung, tidak mungkin ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Dia mencoba membuka jendela, tapi sepertinya engselnya rusak.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan??"

Terlintas satu nama di kepalanya. Setan yang pasti bisa melakukan apa saja di saat seperti ini.. Ya.. Hiru—

BYET. Lampu mendadak mati. Mamori tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Dia semakin panik.

"TIDAK!! Siapa pun!! Aku di dalam ruangan klub!! Tolong keluarkan aku!!" Mamori dengan histeris memukul pintu. Dia tidak suka kegelapan seperti ini, menakutkan untuknya. Apalagi ruangan itu ter-kun-ci!!

"TOLONGG!! HIRUMA—"

Syutt! Mulut Mamori mendadak dibekap dari belakang. Mamori kaget. Sontak dia meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Sosok di belakangnya berteriak kesakitan ketika Mamori menginjak kakinya.

"ADAUW! Dasar manajer sialan! Tolol, bodoh!!" Hiruma memaki-maki. Mamori keheranan. Hiruma?? Darimana dia??

"Hiruma?? Kenapa kau bisa di sini??"

"Heh! Aku sedang asyik-asyiknya tidur di pojokan ketika kau datang lalu saat kau menjerit-jerit, kukira aku sedang bertemu hantu! Suaramu keras sekali! Bising!" omel Hiruma. Mamori merasakan air matanya menetes. _Oh, syukurlah.. aku tidak sendirian.._

_Eits! Tapi berdua dengan Hiruma? LAGI??_

"Aku tidak memintamu berada di sini!" dusta Mamori. "Salahmu sendiri ada di sini dan mendengar jeritanku!"

"Heh? Apa aku tak salah dengar, manajer sialan?" Hiruma terkekeh. Diraihnya dagu Mamori dan diangkatnya ke atas. Walau gelap, Hiruma masih bisa sekilas melihat wajah merona Mamori—_manis sekali!_

"Bukannya kau baru saja berteriak memanggil namaku? Heh?"

Wajah Mamori memerah. Tanpa sadar tadi dia meneriakkan nama Hiruma..

"Tidak—kau bohong!"

"Heh!" Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori. "Jelas-jelas aku mendengarmu menyebutkan namaku! Kekeke. Apa tidak salah? Bukan pelari sialan itu?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut Yamato! Lagipula.."

"Kekeke! Kau takut ya dia marah??" Hiruma tertawa ala setannya.

"Tidak! Aku.." Mamori menelan ludah, menguatkan diri. "..aku tidak suka padanya! Kau salah paham!"

Hening. Hiruma tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan! Pertanyaan yang membuatnya gelisah dalam minggu-minggu ini. Akhirnya.. jawaban itu keluar juga dari mulut si manajer!

…

"Cokelat itu.. Itu kubuat memang untuknya.."

"Lalu?"

"..tapi itu hanya untuk terima kasih. Bukannya itu boleh?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?" Hiruma mencibir. "Memangnya kau siapaku?"

Hening lagi. Mamori tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang cocok. Hiruma menunggu dengan gaya cuek dan cool tapi sebenarnya panas dingin. Mereka menunggu sampai salah satu dari mereka berani mengucapkan kebenaran..

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Hiruma?" bisik Mamori sedih. Hiruma tidak menjawab. "Kau mengajakku ke Teikoku Gakuen. Padahal aku bisa tidak pergi bukan?"

…

"Jawab aku, Hiruma!"

"Terserah padaku. Aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang kusuka."

"Tapi jawab aku!"

"Berisik!"

"Berhentilah bertindak seakan-akan hanya kau yang bisa memegang kontrol!" sahut Mamori, kini air mata sudah menetes. "Aku juga punya perasaan Hiruma!"

Mendadak, dengan cepat Hiruma meraih tangan Mamori dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Mamori tersentak. Dia meronta melepaskan diri.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!!" jeritnya. "Jangan begini kalau kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku!"

Hiruma tidak melepaskan Mamori. Dia membenamkan wajah Mamori dalam-dalam ke dadanya. Mamori menangis. Aroma ini selalu membuatnya terbius dan rindu.. _Tapi apa artinya kalau semua ini hanya bohong?_

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Hiruma. Diciumnya puncak kepala Mamori. Harum shampoo menerpanya.. *Mamori selalu keramas kok. =p*

"Lepaskan!"

"Jawab dulu, _fucking manajer!_" Hiruma tetap saja menggunakan bahasa kasarnya. Mamori memukulnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berkata lebih sopan!?"

"Suka-sukaku! Fuc—"

"Tunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!" pinta Mamori. "Jangan membuatku bingung—"

Hiruma sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Sebagai gantinya dia merengkuh wajah Mamori dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan hangat, lalu perlahan menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Mamori. Kasar namun lembut. Mamori seperti disetrum.

Mamori tidak pernah berciuman. Awalnya dia merasa sedikit aneh. Apalagi melakukannya dengan Hiruma, yang dia sangka seseorang yang amat kasar. Namun di ciuman ini.. Mamori merasakan karakter Hiruma yang sebenarnya. Dia lembut..

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung sebentar. Hiruma seakan tidak ingin melepaskan Mamori lagi. Mamori juga tidak berniat melepaskan diri. Hiruma semakin membenamkan wajah Mamori di tangannya, mencium bibirnya dengan keinginan yang sudah lama dia telan bulat-bulat..

BYET!! Lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Mereka berdua tersentak kaget. Ciuman itu terlepas.

Keduanya berwajah semerah tomat. Mamori tidak berani menatap wajah Hiruma. _Sulit dipercaya.._

"Sudah mengerti sekarang _fucking manajer_?"

"Ano.. Itu.."

"Masih tidak jelas??" Hiruma mendesis tidak percaya. "Apa kau begitu bodohnya?? Sus itu benar-benar meracuni otakmu rupanya?"

Ketegangan Mamori langsung surut. Malah menaikkan kadar emosinya.

"Hiruma!! Berapa kali kubilang, jangan hubungkan dengan kue sus!!"

"Kekeke. Aku bisa berkata apa pun!" Hiruma tertawa ala setan. Mamori menahan dongkol.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih _manis_ sedikit??" tanya Mamori tak percaya. "Baru beberapa detik yang lalu kau menciumku dan sekarang kau sudah menghinaku? Setan!"

Brek! Hiruma membanting sebuah kotak. Mamori terbelalak.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Hiruma nyengir misterius.

"Buka saja!" suruhnya cuek seraya membanting dirinya ke kursi lalu menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

Mamori membuka kotak itu. Dan alangkah kagetnya dia: kue sus!

Bukan sembarang kue sus. Kue itu dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk LOVE. Mamori merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Ini.. untukku?"

"Buat siapa lagi?" jawab Hiruma sok cuek. Dia sengaja membenamkan diri dalam laptopnya agar tidak terlihat canggung dan malu. "Kekeke, biar kau mati karena terlalu banyak makan gula!"

"Serius? Kamu tidak kesambet apa-apa kan, Hiruma?" Mamori tidak menghiraukan kalimat Hiruma yang terakhir.

CLING!! Hiruma mendelik. "Sejak kapan setan bisa disambet setan??"

"Hehe.. Bukan setan lagi. Tapi malaikat!" senyum Mamori manis. Hiruma kembali menunduk. _DAMN! Manis banget!!_

"Uhm.. Makasih ya, Hiruma." senyum Mamori lagi. "Ini.. sungguh. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

"Kau tidak usah bilang apa-apa." kata Hiruma dan dia meletakkan laptopnya. Agh, biarkan saja!! Dan dengan cepat dia kembali menarik Mamori dan menciumnya. Mamori kembali memerah.

"Eh—Hiruma—"

"Hmm?"

"Uhm—aku—"

Hiruma tidak memberikan Mamori waktu untuk berdebat. Dia tetap mencium Mamori, padahal Mamori berusaha keras mendorongnya menjauh. Akhirnya Mamori pasrah saja dan malah larut dalam ciuman itu. Hiruma menarik wajah Mamori lebih dekat dengan tangannya. Mamori meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Hiruma..

BRAKK!!!

Kurita terlempar ke dalam. Pintu ikut jatuh bersama dirinya, remuk dan rusak. Mamori dan Hiruma tersentak, kaget.

"EH??" Kurita menunjuk mereka berdua. "KALIAN—"

"PERGI FUCKING FATTY!!!!"

Kurita lari terbirit-birit. Tapi masih ada yang lain diluar. Mereka saling senggol dengan hebohnya.

"Hah! Hiruma dengan Mamori!?"

"_Berciuman!!!???_"

"PATAH HATI MAX!!!" *ini pasti Monta..*

"FUGO, GO!!!" *Komusubi, iyalah?*

"HA? HAA? HHAAA??" *3 bersaudara Ha-Haa*

"Kikikikiii.." Suzuna terkikik. Wah, dia keduluan dari Mamo-chan!!

"KALIAN SEMUAAA!!!!" Drettt, dreett, dreett.. dor dor!! Hiruma menembakkan bazookanya dengan membabi buta. "SIAPA YANG SURUH KALIAN MENGINTIP???"

"Huee… LARIII!!!"

Semua kalang kabut lari dari Hiruma. Mamori yang menonton dari depan pintu *sudah rusak* tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia benar-benar lega.

Setan dan Malaikat.. siapa bilang mereka tidak bisa bersatu??

The end

**EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21**

Yahh.. Aku gak tau kalian suka apa gak, mohon reviewnya yah.. ^^

Kali ini nggak apa-apa kalo ada Flame, coz aku ngerasa ada yang janggal.. Hmm.. menurut kalian gimana?? Hihihi.. =)


End file.
